The Ice Alchemist
by InsanelyThin
Summary: I'm pretty sure at some point all of us wish they'd end up in their favorite anime, and so did Ciela. Sick and tired of her life she decides to make a dangerous wish. "Kill me, or give me a reason to stay alive." And lets just say that maybe, just maybe, she shouldn't have said that. / OC's, character death, and a wish that'll break many hearts.
1. Prolog

**Ohayou gozaimasu! **

**Welcome to my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I had a really hard time deciding what I wanted to write, because I had two different stories in my mind. But then I was like, fuck this, why not combine them? And this is the result. Oh and I should probably add that English is not my native language. I try my best to make as little mistakes as I can. I'm a grammar nazi so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. But if you ever stumble over a phrase that sounds weird, please please let me know, and I'll be happy to change it. **

**Mh.. what now. It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction. It's also been a while since I wrote something suitable for teenagers, heh. For now there aren't any warnings. Except for spoilers of course. This story takes place in the manga/brotherhood series. It doesn't follow the plot, but especially when it comes to certain characters it's important to know what this takes place in. There'll be a few OC's, including the main character. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, sadly. If I would then my favorite characters wouldn't end up dying in the manga/anime. The OC's are mine though.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Not good, not good at all. What have I got myself into?_

_Hey, I'm a depressed & slightly suicidal teenager, no more, no less._

_This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm being serious here. _

_I mean, all I wanted was to either die or find a reason to stay alive._

_And when I made that wish, I was joking. I wasn't serious._

_I never thought it would happen for real. I never thought I would.._

_I never thought I would feel all this. _

_Like, I was overwhelmed, do you get that?_

_I was young, stupid, and overwhelmed by the fact that I had_

_to take my finals, graduate, go to university and decide on what_

_job I wanted to do for the rest of my life._

_I was sixteen. A child, a baby, innocent. And lonely._

_I asked for a reason to stay alive, I asked for friends._

_And what happened? I got a reason to stay alive, and friends._

_Amazing friends. Friends that cared about me. I found love._

_But then I lost it all over again._

_Say, Truth, was this what was supposed to happen?_

_Did you want to show me that I'd end up alone no matter what?_

_Say, Truth, can't I go back?_

"Do you really want to go back, child? Don't you want to go back to your world?

Your family? Take your finals, go to university and live a normal life?

Just like anyone else your age does?"

_Nobody is waiting for me anyway. Please take me back._

_I'm begging you here, dammit. Please give me another chance._

_I can't go back now. Maybe I never will. _

_After all.. he just told me he loved me, didn't he?_

_And I love him, too. So much it hurts. So please, Truth._

"I'll grant you another wish. Go back to Amestris, be happy.

And make sure not to make the same mistake again."

_Arigatou gozaimasu._

_Sayonara, Truth._

* * *

**Woooh. Now. What do you say? Confusing, isn't it? Ah don't worry it'll make sense soon enough. That's not the beginning of the story though. It's more like.. a hint. A person that'll meet the Truth. And not for the first or last time, lets say that, heh.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And back I am!**

**This is the first chapter. It's not long but when I wrote the last sentence I just KNEW the chapter had to stop there and no later. ;)**

**Oh and I don't know why it says Edward & Envy for the characters. I don't really know how to use this website yet but apart from Ciela the main characters are not only Edward and Envy, but also Greed/Ling (both since they'll share a body at some point) and Kimblee. **

**Again, English is NOT my native language. There may be some mistakes, but since I'm a grammar nazi they shouldn't be too horrible. Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions regarding the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did Riza and Roy would have kissed. I own the OC's (like Ciela) though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Goodbye days**

Everything began on an ordinary spring break morning. I got out of bed, way too early for my liking, put my hair in a ponytail, and stumbled through my messy room, looking for my favorite sweatpants and a black sweater. I had a black soul after all. A glimpse out of my windows showed a bright blue sky, and hoarfrost all over the place. Just great, another cold day and it was april by now. I really like snow. I mean, snow is beautiful, the world is all white and peaceful, begging me to take pictures. But it's been freezing for what feels like a billion years, and by now I was sick and tired of everything cold. I remained a while in front of the heater, which was placed under the window, enjoying the heat on my cold skin. I opened my door and slipped into the bathroom I always used (we had four in our house) was right next to my bedroom. I took my time to shower, knowing that my younger sister who was sleeping next door, would hear it. I mean come on, it wasn't early in the morning or something. It had to be past 10.30 now and because she spent the whole night playing online games, she literally just went to bed.

I began to brush my wet hair, putting it back into a ponytail. I refused to blow dry my hair and didn't do so for all my life. It made my hair go all fuzzy and even though I never left the house I didn't feel like running around like Tina Turner. After I was ready I left the bathroom and went downstairs. Sleepy, our dog followed me, his blanket still around him. I smiled at him, I really loved him a lot, and threw the blanket back upstairs. Then I made my way through the kitchen. I passed the calendar and saw that I had my psychiatrist appointment this afternoon. Great. I really didn't feel like going at all. I didn't like leaving my house in general. I mean I had nowhere to go to and no one was ever pleased to meet me. I couldn't even remember the last time I had something like a friend. Maybe I never had something like that. I took a huge bowl and my favorite cereal out of the kitchen cabinet, took the milk and sat down at the dining room table. My father had breakfast already, he usually got up earlier than I did. He was sitting on his armchair in the living room, drinking his coffee and reading through the daily newspaper. I sighed. I knew he secretly watched me as I ate. Every once in a while he would comment on the way I ate, making it almost impossible for me to eat properly. I managed to finish my bowl of cereal whatsoever and left my bowl and my spoon in the dishwasher. Then I headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. Then I noticed my father mumbling something.

"What did you say?", I wanted to know.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself, as usual. It's not like I ever have anyone to talk to."

"Well if you have nothing to say then don't say anything at all."

"You're such a rude and self centered person, Ciela."

"Honestly, dad. Who do you think I got that from?"

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?", he then complained.

I sighed, annoyed. We had this discussion almost every day.

"Unprotected sex.", I then said. "Should have used a condom, eh?"

"Back then I didn't know this would happen."

"Oh come on. It's not like you were 16 and it was an accident. You were like 30 and you should have known what it means to raise a child."

"And two of them!", he added.

"See? You didn't even learn from your first mistake, you did it all over again!"

He sighed, but didn't say anything else.

I couldn't stand the silence for long, so I took the collar and got up.

„I'm going to take the dog for a walk then.", I explained and got ready to leave. Our dog, Quentin, was always beyond excited to get out. I put my beanie on and stepped out into the cold.

It only took me two minutes to get to the fields. The village I lived in really was in the middle of nowhere, but I liked it this way. The silence, the smell, everything. I wouldn't want to live in a town. I unleashed the dog and breathed in, moaning in annoyance when the cold tickled my throat. „I really hate being alive.", I whispered, knowing that no one would hear me, or care, or tell me to stop hating to be alive. That made me laugh out loud. Yeah right, no one cared. I could run away or die and no one would even miss me. I looked up into the blue sky and smiled sarcastically. I didn't believe in god at all, but sometimes it was nice to be able to put the blame on somebody else.

„Really now, god? Is this what you call being alive? Is this what you call a gift?"

I shook my head in disbelief. The world around me continued to move, and only I stood still. Why couldn't I just move on? Why couldn't I get over myself and be happy? Why did I have to suffer on my own? Surely it was okay to suffer. Everyone did that. But why was I the only one that had to go through all this alone? Why was I the only one that didn't have a single friend? Just because I'm shy? Was that the reason why I was going to die alone?

The tears on my face remained unnoticed until the cold wind made them feel funny. Wiping them away, I smiled sadly. „Seriously, I can't take it anymore." More tears fell, freezing into tiny dots on the ground. I heard my dog bark from afar. „Someone give me a reason to stay alive already, or just kill me." Again I shook my head. „I'm too pathetic to kill myself anyway, so please." By now I was crying for real, sinking to the floor.

„Please..", I whispered, my voice full of pain. „Give me a reason to survive, anything, or let me freeze to death here." I let myself fall over, hitting the ground.

How long did it take to freeze to death? Did it take long? Did it hurt? Hah, it definitely couldn't hurt more than being alive, could it? I waited for what felt like hours until numbness finally took over and turned my world black.

The first thing I noticed was that the cold was gone. Nothing but silence and windlessness remained. Slowly I opened my eyes, fighting the feeling of dizziness, and sat up. Everything around me was white. So.. was I surrounded by snow now, or.. what happened? Coughing behind me caught my attention and I turned around. A white figure surrounded by what looked like black smoke smiled at me. I blinked. Was I still dreaming?

„So you're the girl that was shouting at me earlier.", the thing, I couldn't call it anything else, said. I frowned. What the actual fuck was going on? Where was I? This was familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it.

„Excuse me but.. where am I? And what are _you_?", I asked, my voice drowning in curiosity and fear.

„Oh I am nothing, and yet everything. I am what you would call God, but I'm also you.", it exclaimed, its voice similar to mine, but not really. „I am the Truth."

For a second I opened my mouth, couldn't find the words and closed it again.

„Speechless?" It laughed. „Now then, you're almost dead, do you really want to do that? Freezing to death, that is."

I sighed, hugging myself. „I only have one wish. Kill me or give me a reason to stay alive."

It laughed again, almost sadistically. „I'm not a magic lamp, you know. Nothing is for free here. You'll have to pay, either way."

I nodded. „I don't really care. If you give me a reason to stay alive then I don't care if I lose a leg or an arm." That reminded me of something. „Hold the fuck up!" I raised my hands. „You said you were the Truth, right?"

It nodded. „That would be correct."

I had to be sure. „I thought this only existed in Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Again it nodded. „Lets just say that your world is connected to theirs now, through you."

That didn't make any sense at all. „Huh?" Whatever that meant, it made my heart beat faster. Fullmetal Alchemist was my all time favorite anime. Every night before I went to sleep I secretly hoped to wake up in Amestris and not in my own bed.

„Nevermind, you'll understand at some point. So if I give you a reason to stay alive, you will be happy, won't you?"

I thought about that for a while. A reason to stay alive would make me feel so much better. Finally I nodded. „Yes. What do I have to pay?"

„Oh, you'll find out soon enough." A wicked smile appeared on its nonexistent face.

The gate behind the Truth opened and tiny black arms reached out for me. They caught me and pulled me in. I turned around and screamed, frightened. „Truth!"

It only waved goodbye. „Bye-bye!" Then the dark surrounded me yet again. It felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was pushed through something tight yet it seemed endless. I wondered if it felt like this to apparate. Then suddenly it felt like I became both numb and deaf. I couldn't feel nor hear anything, it was like I was dying.

„Oi!", I heard a voice calling out for me. I tried to raise my hand to reach out, but my arm was so goddamn heavy.

„Did you kill her?" A female voice asked. She didn't sound too nice.

„I didn't kill anyone this time!", the other voice answered. It sounded somewhat like the voice of a child. And it sounded familiar and again I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

My strength came back and as I slowly sat up my eyes met a pair of purple eyes.

* * *

**On a scale from 1 to 10 how horrible was it? Normally I'm confident when it comes to my writing but this is my first fanfiction in English. :( Does everything make sense? I suck at beginnings, the first chapter is usually my worst, heh.**

**Oh on the FMA wikia site it says Envy is an „it" and that made me laugh too hard for my own good. I was ALWAYS convinced that he was a he? So sorry Envy, if you're a girl or neither male nor female, in this story you're male. Deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayou gozaimasu! **

**Welcome to chapter 2 of my first FMA fanfiction, booyah! It took me a while to write this. Well, two days to be exact. I had to rewrite it because I wasn't happy with how it turned out. I actually planned to have Ciela fight against Gluttony, but then decided that wouldn't be right in the 2nd chapter so I made her meet someone else!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for the confusing quotation marks last time, that happened because I forgot to change OpenOffice from my native language to English. Now that I fixed that that problem should be solved**

**Again, I'm not a native English speaker. I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. I'm a grammar nazi so annoying mistakes like you're/your etc won't happen here, heh.**

**If you have any suggestions or questions, please review and let me know? I didn't expect so many to read this since I never got 6 reviews in such a short time, heh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did Greed would have had the voice of my favorite voice actor (like he did in the first Season). I own the OC's (like Ciela) though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Freezing**

"_Oi!", I heard a voice calling out for me. I tried to raise my hand to reach out, but my arm was so goddamn heavy._

"_Did you kill her?" A female voice asked. She didn't sound too nice._

"_I didn't kill anyone this time!", the other voice answered. It sounded somewhat like the voice of a child. And it sounded familiar and again I couldn't quite put my finger on it._

_My strength came back and as I slowly sat up my eyes met a pair of purple eyes._

Was I dreaming? Was this really Envy? The Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist? There was no mistaking it was him.

He opened his mouth to answer her, not facing me anymore. He couldn't have seen I was awake, yet his words made me feel somewhat uneasy.

"She was already dead when I got here. Woo, must've been dead for some time, she's cold as fuck." I closed my eyes in an attempt to hide the fact that I had woken up.

"Man, that's annoying. Gluttony doesn't eat corpses once they're all cold." he then added.

"Just leave her here. It's none of our business anyways. There's no helping it, we can't use someone who's dead already."

Envy seemed to agree, because I heard him get up and after a while their steps less noisy and I figured they had left.

But why in the world did he say I was dead? I did feel cold, I was freezing in fact, but there was no way in hell I was as cold as someone who's been dead for a while. When I was sure there had left I opened my eyes again and slowly sat up.

I tried to figure out where I was, but I had no idea. It seemed I was somewhere in the underground. I remembered that there were shafts under Central City and basically everywhere, giving Pride the possibility to move. Well actually it was a huge transmutation circle underneath Amestris.

I remembered that I should miss a limb or two and searched for missing pieces on my body. My arms and legs were fine. I didn't feel any pain either, so my organs seemed to be alright, too.

But the Truth said I had to pay for it, right? It granted me my wish to either find a reason to stay alive or to die, so what did I pay with? I started walking along a shaft I hoped would lead to an exit. Down here it was dark and cold. So cold.

After walking for what felt like twenty minutes straight, I noticed burbling of water a few feet away from me. I sighed and went on, until some weird noise distracted me.

"Huh?" I made and turned around.

The burbling of water had died down, but that wasn't what irritated me. It was frozen. All the water had turned into ice and I didn't understand how that happened. A single drop made its way down the stown wall next to me. I lifted my arm tried to catch it with my finger, but as I got closer to it, it stopped midair and turned into an icicle.

"What the hell.." I murmured confused.

Did the cold air in this shaft cause the water to freeze or was it my doing?

Then it dawned on me.. could it be? I didn't lose any limbs but.. my warmth? Was that even possible? Well, Edward lost his leg (and his arm when saving his brother), Al lost his entire body, Izumi (Edward's and Al's Sensei) lost some of her organs andRoy (after being forced through the gate) lost his sight. So.. with all that, was it really possible for me to lose my warmth? I didn't know much about the Truth either (who knew the truth about the Truth anyway?) so I figured it was a possibility.

Shrugging I continued my search for a way out of this shaft and was surprised to find something like a stairway not too far away. It seemed to belong to a house that had a connection to the shafts. Slowly and trying not to make any noise I went up the stairs, begging that no one was inside the house so that I could sneak outside.

The house was indeed empty and it looked like it's been forever since it's been in use. Everything was covered in dust. I left the house through the backdoor and found myself in a small alley. I breathed in and exhaled slowly, enjoying the fresh air filling my lungs. It had been quite smelly down in the shafts after all. So this was Amestris, Central City, hopefully.

I left the side road trying to figure out where to go, I didn't know anyone after all. Well, sooner or later I'd (hopefully) run into one of my favorite characters. The only problem was that most of them weren't exactly people you wanted to meet at the wrong time. I was drawn to psychopathic and sadistic people. Anyway - BAM!

I ran right into something very tall and very hard and fell to the ground, right into a puddle. "Ah!" the huge thing above me exclaimed. "Gomenasai! I didn't see you, hey, are you hurt?" I looked up into the non-existing eyes of a huge armor. Alphonse Elric.

I shook my head no. "I'm fine, don't worry." I held out his hand to help me up but he frooze right before I came to grab it.

"You're bleeding!" He sounded beyond worried and guilty. I noticed a scratch on my left knee that was bleeding slightly, but it wasn't anything serious. I was just about to say that it was nothing when he noticed something I didn't so far.

"What.." he said, sounding breathless and confused.

I looked down and realized that the puddle I fell into was completely frozen and so was the blood on my knee.

"Al, what are you doing over there! Found a kitten again? I told you already, we ain't gonna take a kitten with us!" another voice called out. I froze in place (or I really did if you know what I mean?).

"Gomenne, Nii-san. I just saw something that was a little-"

His older (but shorter) brother Edward Elric interrupted him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU CAN'T FIND THEM AMONG ANTS?!" He was furious.

"Calm down, Nii-san. Look." He pointed at me. Ed calmed down and got closer, standing next to his younger (but way taller, especially in his armor, brother).

"So what?" Ed then asked, seemingly confused. "It's not a kitten but a girl in a frozen puddle? I know I said no kittens but I didn't mean for you to take anything else home instead."

"Nii-san, it's spring. There's no way a puddle would freeze." If he could have raised an eyebrow, he would have, I was sure of that.

Ed seemed to concentrate for a minute, then he sighed. "Alright. I don't get it. What do you mean, Al?"

"I'm saying that this is impossible. She fell down and then suddenly the puddle froze." Al explained.

"So you're saying she did that?" He sounded like what he asked was completely ridiculous.

"Hey!" I finally said, getting up. "Don't act like I'm some kitten that doesn't understand what you guys are saying. I'm a person."

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you or anything." Ed stated. "So lets get over with this already, I'm tired of walking around the whole day. Did you do that?" He pointed at the puddle.

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, I guess so."

That confused Ed and Al even more. "And how did you do that?" Both of them asked at the same time.

I shook my head. "How would I know? I'm kinda cold, you know? So maybe that's why?" I held my hand up and breathed on it, my breath freezing in the air. Ed did the same, but his breath wasn't freezing. Then he reached out with his flesh arm, touching my hand.

"Woah! You're so cold it feels wrong!" he nearly screamed. "Are you sure you're not dead?"

That made me laugh a bit. "That's not the first time someone called me dead after they touched me.." I thought of Envy, obviously. Then I realized that maybe I shouldn't notice him. I didn't know if this world followed along the plot of Fullmetal Alchemist or not.

I began to feel a bit funny. Well it couldn't be healthy to be so cold to be able to freeze water just by touching it or passing by, could it? Ed and Al where discussing how it was possible for me to be a living refrigerator. I opened my mouth to tell them I didn't feel too good when everything began to spin. My sight went blank and so did my brain, surrounding me in nothingness.

I fainted.

* * *

**So how did I do this time? On a scale from 1 to 10 (1 being horrible and 10 being perfect)?**

**I'm guessing you realized that I didn't watch the dubbed version of FMA, therefor I included a few japanese words. Gomenne and Gomenasai meaning Sorry and I'm sorry, and Nii-san means Big Brother. That should be it. ;)**

**So, review, maybe? I love reviews, they make me feel like I didn't bore (or annoy) the crap out of you with this chapter.**

**Much love!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ohayou gozaimasu!**

**I'm glad that you guys seem to like my story so far! I have to admit that I only recently watched Brotherhood and I'm still in the process of watching the first anime. :P I also finally decided on the pairings! And on a few character deaths, sadly. Some are going to be heartbreaking but well. Sorry in advance for killing off possible favorite characters of you! **

**Anyway. I'm not a native English speaker so sorry in advance for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA because if I did Kimblee (why does this website call him Kimbley?) would have worn a black suit. I'm not a huge fan of white or bright colors in general. I do own the OC's (like Ciela) though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Curriculum Vitae**

I woke up staring at a white ceiling. Dizzy I looked through the room I woke up in, my eyes longing for some color. All the white was beginning to hurt. I was covered in what felt like a thousand blankets and wondered where I was until I noticed an IV in my right arm and the penny began to drop. I was in a hospital. Slowly and carefully I sat up, flinching when the door suddenly opened. A nurse came in, smiling at me.

"So you finally woke up! You had us worried for a while!" she explained.

"What happened, how did I get here?" I wondered, still feeling slightly dizzy.

"The Elric brothers brought you here. They said you fainted shortly after they found you. You're hypothermic and need to rest for a while, you probably still don't feel too well." She smiled again. She really seemed like a nice person, so I just nodded.

"Oh, alright." I murmured.

"There's someone waiting outside for you to wake up. Do you think you're ready to answer a few questions?"

Questions? Who would want to talk to me? Well, Ed and Al would want to. I mean I froze a puddle and fainted, surely they had questions. I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bring 'em in!"

The nurse left and a moment later three people entered the room. Ed, Al and.. I stopped breathing. Roy. Roy Mustang. Eeep! I so wasn't ready to face him yet! He was one of the characters I adored the most. My heart felt like it was about to burst. I was so excited! Maybe fainting wasn't so bad if I got to meet him? But I had to focus. Calm down, Ciela. Having a severe fangirl attack wouldn't be too good right now.

The flame alchemist sat down on the chair next to my bed, facing me.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." he introduced himself. "Those two-" he pointed at Ed and AL, "told be about the incident that occurred and since it was slightly unnatural I decided to pay a visit to you and ask for the details."

I simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

"They are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric." he further explained. "Can you tell me your name?"

I had to clear my throat, I was so nervous! "I'm Ciela. Ciela Roseanna."

"Miss Roseanna-"

"Ciela. Just Ciela, please. I don't like my lastname too much." I said. "Um.. sorry for interrupting you. Please continue." I blushed.

"Fine. Ciela, how old are you and where can we find your parents? We need to inform them about the incident. Surely they would like to know that their daughter got admitted into a hospital."

Uh.. not good. "Well I'm 16.. and.. I don't really have parents anymore." Well that wasn't a real lie. I had no parents here in this world and it's not like I had people I could call mom or dad in my ~ old ~ world. No one cared.

"So.. you're saying your parents are dead?" I hesitated for a second, but then nodded. "And where have you been staying?" Roy seemed suspicious of me.

"Here and there, nowhere really."

Children or teenagers who lived on their own weren't uncommon. Not even in Amestris. I saw a chance. "Um.. I came to Amestris hoping to find a way to make a living, to find a place to stay."

That startled Roy. "You're not from here?"

I shook my head no. "I'm from a teeny tiny country far far away from here that neither of you ever heard of, I'm sure of that." Now that sounded like a better lie!

He turned to face Ed and Al. "Could she stay with you two for a while? Just until we figured out what to do with her?"

"What?!" Ed nearly shouted. "No way, why us?"

"It's not like she knows anyone else." Roy said. "She's going to stay with the two of you, this is an order. It's only for a short time, I promise."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU STEP ON HIM WITHOUT NOTICING?!" Again, Ed was furious. He really was too cute, always freaking out whenever someone used words to call something short, little or tiny. But then he surrendered. "Well fine. It's not like we have a choice."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble." I said, hoping I could stay with my Roy-boy instead.

"It's fine, don't worry." All assured.

"Well then, it's settled." Roy clapped his hands. "Now to the incident. I heard you froze water even though it's spring time?"

I bit my lip. "So..?"

"Did that really happen?" he wanted to know.

Sighing, I nodded. "Yes, I guess so. But before you ask, I don't know why it happened either. I just know that for some reason everything around me freezes. The nurse told me I'm hypothermic? So maybe that's why?"

Roy shook his head. "I've dealt with hypothermia before and I've never met someone who froze water. By the way, what you have isn't just hypothermia. You're even colder than that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, I'm as cold as if I was dead?"

"The problem, or lets call it luck, is, that you aren't." Roy stated. "Could you try to do it again? For me?"

Oh come on Roy not with the puppy eyes! Well of course he didn't use the puppy eyes for real, but I adored him so much that simply asking me for something made my heart melt. "I could try?" I answered, unsure.

Roy poured water into a glass and handed it to me. "After you."

I pushed the blankets back, it really wear a lot of blankets, and took the glass of water. I held it in both of my hands and watched in fascination as the water began to freeze. Roy's eyes widened and so did Ed's and I was pretty sure even Al's non existant eyes had widened.

"Told you!" Ed suddenly said. "I told you she could do that and you thought I was insane!" He laughed a little.

"It really is freaky." Al added.

Roy nodded. "Now that was very interesting. Do you know what I think? That could be very useful."

I faced him. "Huh? Useful?"

"Yes. Just imagine what you could do if you were to control it." he explained.

Ed clapped his hands. "You could use alchemy! You could use alchemy to control the water, freeze it, and use it as a weapon or anything else!"

Suddenly everyone seemed overly excited. Even Roy smiled.

"But do you really think I could do that? I mean look at me. I'm a 16 year old girl and never used alchemy like how do you expect me to learn it what if I can't what if I fail-" I nearly talked my head off.

"ANYWAY-" Roy said very loud to interrupt my anxiety attack. "First I'd like to know why you're so cold in the first place. It could be an illness-"

"It isn't an illness or anything. I.. I've been like this for a while." I lied. "There's no need to worry about me. I just need to keep myself warm and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Roy didn't seem to believe me.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll be okay."

"Well then, I guess I should head back to my office now. Fullmetal, let me know if anything happens. Your mission is to keep an eye on her while we figure out what to do. And teach her some alchemy while you're at it." He chuckled, waved goodbye and left the room.

I sighed. "Thank god he's gone."

"He really is annoying, that bastard." Ed grumbled.

"Nah I didn't mean it that way. He's actually quite attractive." I announced.

"He's WHAT?" Ed exclaimed in disbelief.

I laughed. "Don't worry. You're quite adorable yourself. Just a tad too short."

"Who are you calling shorter than Roy Mustang's miniskirt?!"

* * *

**Ok Ok I admit it I suck at writing longer chapters. It's just that after this much I just get so impatient that I just WANT to upload it no matter how short it is. Y'all should be happy it's more than just a sentence!**

**Just kidding.**

**I promise the chapters will be longer from now on! I really really REALLY promise! But in order for me to keep writing I need to know if I annoyed the crap out of you with this chapter, so.. review? **

**Much love!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ohayou gozaimasu!**

**Or more like.. good afternoon. At least where I live!**  
**Again, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me a lot. And I'm also glad that I don't seem to make many mistakes, even though my native language isn't English. I try really hard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA because if I did Bradley wouldn't have died smiling. I really hate him, heh. I do own the OC's (like Ciela) though.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lonely Person**

Three days later I was finally free to leave the hospital. I remained alone, no one had visited me ever since the first day I got there. It made me sad, but it wasn't like I expected anything else. No one ever cared about me. I've always been a loner. A friendless loser. A lonely person.  
When I left the building I immediately stopped walking and wondered what to do. Roy had ordered the Elric brothers to keep me with them until he had figured out what to do with me. But Ed didn't seem to happy with that order, so maybe he chose not to do it?

Someone jolted me out of my thoughts by calling my name. "Ciela"

I looked up to find Al and approaching me from across the road. Al was waving, he seemed to be in a good mood. Ed was as annoyed as ever.

"Ohayou!" Al greeted.

I forced myself to smile at him. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Al-chan." Then I faced Ed. "Ohayou, pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU MISTAKE HIM FOR A TODDLER?!"

I patted his head. "Calm down, little monster."

Ed was about to freak out again when Al interrupted us. "Don't you have any luggage?"

I shook my head. "You were the ones that brought me to the hospital after all."

"You didn't have anything with you." Ed pointed out. "So where have you been staying so you can go pick some things up?"

Al sensed that something was off. "How about we go and get some breakfast first?" he offered.

"Oh god, yes please!" I begged. "I'm starving. Hospital food sucks."

"It sure does." Ed agreed. He seemed to have calmed down.

And off we went to a small bakery to have some breakfast.

"So where are you really from?" Ed wanted to know, stuffing his mouth with bread and fried eggs.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, my mouth full of sweet bread I've never tasted before.

"Well it's obvious you're hiding something." Al explained. "You act weird."

"I do?" I muttered, my mouth still full. "Last time I checked you were the one asking to get breakfast yet you're the only one not eating a thing. Also, who in the world wears an armor all day, every day?"

Of course I knew he was nothing but a soul bound to an armor by a bloody transmutation circle.

Al laughed nervously. "Gomenne, I already ate. I thought you guys were hungry and I wanted you to stop fighting."

I nodded. "Fine, fine. But how does that explain the armor? I'm not the only suspicious person here."

Ed interrupted us by sighing. "Wow, I'm stuffed. That was delicious. Thanks for the food! Ciela, you didn't answer my question."

Ugh. I sighed. "I already told you everything yesterday. I'm from a country far far away from here that you guys have never even heard of."

"Fine, girl from a country that's far, far away." Ed said, suddenly businesslike. "Then how come you don't have anything with you? Normally when you travel you would carry a lot of things around, wouldn't you?"

Fucking annoying clever 15 year old pipsqueak. But.. should I tell them the truth? Not like they would believe it. But I had nothing to lose, right? Worst thing to happen was that they'd tell everyone I was insane and lock me away. But maybe then I'd meet my number one favorite character.. Decisions, decisions. Fine, lets go for it. If it doesn't work out I could still say that I was kidding all along.

"I'm not from this world." I said, slowly, watching every movement of their faces. Well, of Ed's face.

"Huh?" Ed made. "What do you mean?"

Al was just staring at me.

"I mean what I said. I'm not from this world."

Ed started laughing. "Yeah right. Now tell us the truth."

Grr. This goddamn child! I was telling the truth.. The truth..  
"That's what I did, Edo-chan." I smiled at him. "Wanna know who brought me here? The Truth."

His eyes widened and Al made a sound. "You saw the Truth?!"

I nodded. "Yes. I wanted to die, met the truth, made a wish and here I am."

"Wait." Ed held his hands up, thinking. "We're speaking of the Truth here. You know.. the Truth." He waved his arms.

"I know what you mean. The Truth is weird, isn't it?" I laughed a bit, remembering the gif I had on my computer where they explained how weird the Truth was, waving their arms. "Believe me now?"

"Well.." Ed still wasn't convinced. "I believe that you saw the Truth.. But.. why? Or rather.. how?"

I shook my head. "Don't ask me, no idea. I didn't even know the Truth existed for real, but apparently it does. It granted me my wish and here I am."

"What wish?" Al asked.

"Didn't you have to pay?" Ed looked at me in confusion, looking for missing limbs.

I breathed at him and he shuddered. "Cold."

I waited.. and waited, until he suddenly jumped up. "The Truth took your warmth?!"

"Bingo! Well that's what I think, I mean what else could it be?"

That was when I made a decision that would lead to a lot of pain later on. If I could go back, I would. It was a decisions I would regret a lot.

I decided to tell them that I knew more than I should. I read many fanfictions where the characters that ended up in Amestris kept it a secret, at least in the beginning. But I had nothing to lose.

"The world I come from is kind of.. in the future." I said to make it easier for them to understand. To explain that they were parts of a famous manga/anime series was too difficult.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

I sighed. "How do I put that.. Where I live we know everything about you." I hoped it wouldn't freak them out too much.

Ed laughed. "As if. Maybe you've just heard of _an_ alchemist, but definitely not of us. Why would people from a different world know us anyway?"

How many times did I sigh since I met them? I pointed at Al. "Your armor is empty. You're nothing but a soul." I watched their eyes (I just imagined Al's eyes here) grow bigger and bigger. "Ed, you lost your arm when you saved your brother's soul."

"How did you-" Ed exclaimed.

"You knew all along?" Al asked, shocked.

I nodded. "I know your past and.. guessing that me joining you guys doesn't change too much, your future. I know everything about nearly everyone here." I smiled.

The next two hours they spent asking a billion questions but I didn't tell them anything else. But at least they believed me now.

We left the bakery and made our way to the hotel where Ed and Al where staying. They had two bed's in their room and with me knowing their secrets I could easily use one of the beds. Al didn't sleep after all.

"Ciela? May I ask you something?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Sure thing, young grasshopper."

"Young.. what? Nevermind. You said you wanted to die and then made a wish?"

I nodded. "Mhm. I wasn't a happy person in my world. Hah, I still aren't."

"So what was your wish?" Al wanted to know. Ed didn't say anything, but I knew he was listening.

"Kill me, or give me a reason to stay alive. That's what I asked for. And then I woke up in Amestris, how ironic." I laughed sadly.

My answer made Al stay silent for a while. He probably didn't know how to deal with a suicidal teenager. Ugh.. I was freezing. Losing my warmth wasn't that awesome. I mean sure I was glad I didn't lose any legs or arms but my warmth? I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Al asked.

I nodded. "I feel like I'm freezing to death. Hey, if it were to rain, do you think it would snow around me?"

That caused all of us to laugh.

Ed took his red coat off to put it around me. I looked "up", since he was a bit shorter than I was. "Huh?"

"Mustang would kill me if you were to freeze to death." he murmured. I smiled a bit. I mean come on I was wearing Ed's red coat? He wasn't one of my favorite characters, he was too much of a child, but he was quite adorable.

"Mhm. Arigatou, pipsqueak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN PIPPY MCPIPSQUEAK?!"

"Is that even a person?" I laughed a little. My laugh still sounded a bit wrong. Was it really okay to let myself feel a bit better? Did I deserve to?

10 minutes later we arrived at the hotel and I let myself fall unto my bed. "Sooo tired!" I stated.

"You're been in bed for the past 3 days and you're tired again? You're unbelievable."

I yawned. "So what? Leaving your world is quite exhausting, you know? And being cold all the times makes me tired, too."

I closed my eyes to show them how tired I really was. They just sighed and let me be. I fell asleep before I knew it. I really really should have stayed awake though, because the nightmare I had changed my way of thinking completely.

* * *

**Ahhhh. What might she dream of? A funeral! That's all you get for now. :P**

**She'll dream of a funeral. And no, not her own. **

**Also, do you guys know the gif/scene I mentioned? About the Truth? In Brotherhood, Al didn't remember the Truth at first and he asked Izumi & Ed what it was like and they said it was weird and moved their arms like ~~ that. IDK how to explain oh god.**

**AAAANYWAY. How did you like it? How did I do? Or did you fall asleep halfway through the chapter? Let me know and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**And back I am!**

**School starts again tomorrow and my finals (Abitur ole!) start on wednesday. I'll try to update as much as I can though. I have loads of freetime between the exams and if I don't spend it studying I'll write for sure!**

**As usual, thanks for reviews. I'm not a native English speaker so don't get too furious about mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA because if I did my 2nd fav voice actor would have voiced Kimblee. That would have been perfect, not kidding! I own the OC's (like Ciela) though!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad Feeling**

_Insert future date, Amestris, 9.30 am._  
_Resembool Cemetery, Row 3, Grave 6_  
_Weather: Sunny; Temperature: 71 F_

_A group of people dressed in black was gathered around grave. Four men were carrying a black coffin. I approached the small group, wearing a black dress as well. I wondered what was going on. Wasn't I in Central City right now?_

_Didn't the Truth grant me my wish and gave me a reason (I had yet to find) to stay alive? Or was all of that a dream? Or much rather, was I dreaming right now? Why was I here? At a funeral? Did someone die? Did someone die I know? Did I die? Dreaming of your very own funeral wasn't an uncommon thing to do, was it?_

_As I got closer I began to recognize some of the people. There was Roy Mustang, and next to him lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Both of them were dressed in black. Riza was crying in silence, Roy was hiding his face. But it was obvious he was very upset as well._

_I took a few hesitant steps forward. There was Pinako. She was kneeing on the ground, her face buried in her hands. She was sobbing. A few more steps. Some more, and some more. Now I was one of them._

_That was when my eyes met Winry's. Her blue eyes were drowning in sorrow and pain. What in the world happened? "Ciela.." she whispered. I could barely hear her. How did she know my name? I was pretty sure I hadn't met her yet._

_There was something in her arms. Someone. It took me a while to realize it was Edward._

_"Ed..?" I whispered. He slowly looked up. If Winry's eyes were in pain, it was nothing compared to what I saw in Ed's eyes. He was trying hard not to cry. He was trying to stay strong for everyone. For Winry and.. and.._

_I finally turned my head towards the grave. The coffin was being let down into the hole, giving me the chance to read the name on the gravestone. It said.._

_Alphonse Elric_  
_ .XXXX - .XXXX_  
_Equivalent exchange_  
_We lost you, but what did we gain?_

_I felt tears building up in my eyes, slowly finding their way down my cheeks, not giving me the time to blink. I turned my head to face Ed and pulled him into my arms. He froze for a second, then started to shake a bit. He did his face in my dress but I knew he was crying. He collapsed to the ground and so did I. I held him while he broke down, everyone watched us in silence as we cried._

_After a few minutes he finally lifted his head, golden eyes burning into my brown eyes._  
_"Ciela.. he's.." he managed to say._  
_"I know.." I whisper, hugging him once more. "I'm here now."_  
_The others began to go around the grave. It was time to throw soil onto the coffin. Al's coffin._

_I stood up, pulling Ed up as well. "Lets go. Al wouldn't want us to fall apart now."_  
_Holding Ed's automail hand I lifted the scoop and looked him in the eyes. "Ready?"_  
_He didn't answer, but his flesh hand took mine and together we threw the first soil onto Al's coffin._

_I turned around to face the rest of the group as one after the other approached the grave to do the throw-dirt-at-dead-people-thing as well. In the back of them I saw someone special, and it made my heart beat faster. He left his hat, turned around and left._

I opened my eyes, closing them again as the sun burned into them. "Ugh.." I moaned and sat up.  
"So you're still alive after all." Ed commented, sitting on his own bed.  
"How long did I sleep?"  
"Like 4 hours" was the answer.  
I sighed and got up and stretched myself.

"Did you have a bad dream? You sort of cried in your sleep."  
"Sort of? So I was bawling, or what? And thanks for waking me up because that's what you normally do when someone has a bad dream." Yay for sarcasm!  
"Urusei! I tried to but you wouldn't wake up. You just said our names the whole time and wouldn't stop crying. What in the world did you dream?"

"Oh." I just said, standing in front of the window. The view was nice. I saw people being all busy walking up and down the road, cars, and everything looked so old! Like, where I lived there were way more cars than people. "I dreamed of a funeral."  
"A funeral?" Ed's voice sounded different all of the sudden. "Who died?"  
"Al.." I whispered. "We were in Resembool.. everyone was there.. Roy, Riza, Pinako, Winry, and a few people I didn't know or at least I didn't look at them long enough to recognize them. You were there, too." No need to tell him he cried like a baby.

"Well, it was just a dream, wasn't it? No need to be so upset. I dream of funerals all the time."  
I rolled my eyes. "It was a weird dream. Normally I don't have dreams that seem so.. real."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"No need to sound so annoyed, pipsqueak. I just said it was weird and seemed real."  
"Stop calling me pipsqueak all the time!" Welcome back, furious Ed. "It's not like you're tall!"

"Well I'm taller than you are." I said grinning. He was about to freak out when the door opened and Al got in.  
"Oh, you're awake!" he said.  
"Thank god, Al! Keep an eye on your pipsqueak of a brother while I go pee!"  
And before said pipsqueak could grab me I disappeared into the bathroom.

I took a hot shower (I really really _really_ needed one by now) and stood in nothing but a towel in the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was pale, my dark hair went past my boobs. As soon as the heat of the shower faded I was left to regret my decision. "Fuck!" I hissed. The waterdrops left on my body began to freeze, and so did the mirror. My breath froze and I began to shake. "I almost forgot I lost my warmth.." I murmured and suddenly realized that I didn't bring a change of clothes with me. In fact, I didn't even have any clothes apart from the ones I wore when I got here. And those were on the floor in front of me, wet and freezing.

"Kuso. Just what I needed." I opened the door a bit so that no one could see me and screamed. "Ed! Get your tiny ass here! Now!"

"Stop calling me tiny!" he growled back at me, but then appeared on the other side of the door. "What happened?"

"I don't have any clothes." I explained. "And I'm freezing. And you know when I say I'm freezing I mean I'm _literally_ freezing."

"And you didn't think of that before you took a shower?" A grin appeared on his face. If I wasn't naked (apart from the cold towel around me freezing figure) I would have beaten the crap out of him. "What's with the clothes you wore before?"

I lifted them up, hid behind the door, opened said door a bit more and threw them right into his face.

"Waah!" he yelped. "Cold!"

"You don't say." I hissed. "Now give me something, anything to put on before I die in this cold." Ed left.

A minute later he appeared with the clothes I just threw at him. "I dried them with alchemy." He gave them to me and turned around while I changed into them. When I finally got out of the bathroom he held his red coat up for me.

"Huh?" was all I managed to say.

"Take it before I change my mind. We're going to get you some clothes now."

And so I spent the rest of the day shopping in Central City. I was probably the only person to buy such warm clothes when it was spring, almost summer.

* * *

**Ahh. I never went to a funeral so I hope the funeral scene was alright.**  
**Oh and if you're an Al fangirl, sorry that I killed him in Ciela's dream. **  
**Mh.. how did I do? On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being horrible and 10 being perfect?**

**Oh and can you guess who the guy at the funeral was? Well I'm sure you can, it's not that hard. **

**Much love!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there!**

**Phew. What a rough week. Had my first exam yesterday and I have my English exam tomorrow. Exams end next wednesday, so from then on I'll be able to write more. :)**

**As usual: I'm not a native English speaker. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA because if I did Envy wouldn't have committed suicide.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pineapple**

Sleeping was such a struggle when you were freezing. I was covered with 4 blankets and didn't feel any difference. I was so cold. Ed on the other hand was sleeping soundly on his own bed. Sometime after midnight I finally fell into a frozen sleep.

The sound of rain against the window woke me up in the morning. Ed's bed was empty and I assumed he was out and about already. I put my hair into a bun and sleepily walked towards the bathroom, my eyes barely open. I completely ignored Ed's startled face, he was currently in the process of brushing his teeth, and went to the shower to wash my hair. I was too lazy to shower and didn't feel like dealing with the cold that came with it (or more from me but whatever), brushed it and left the bathroom before Ed did. But I felt his confused look in the back of my head.

I joined Al in the kitchen (it was a hotel suite so we had a small kitchen in here as well as a table), took two slices of bread and ate them with a cup of milk. Shortly after Ed came in as well. "Ugh. Milk."

"You should drink more, otherwise you'll never grow." I couldn't help myself.

"Says who? You drink milk and you're short, too!"

I waited for him to get what he just said. It took 10 seconds, then he got furious and hit his head against the wall. "Fuck it, I just called myself short! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "Either way, I'm taller than you are."

After we had breakfast Ed clapped his hands. "Alright, lets get going!" he said, suddenly in a better mood.

"Get going?" I asked irritated. "You mean as in leaving the house and actually go outside? No thanks." I was covered with my four blankets and with a cup of hot chocolate in my cold hands. "I'm quite comfortable right now, so I'll pass."

Ed took the cup from me and pulled me out of my cozy heaven. "Ugh, why!" I groaned.

"Mustang wants you to learn some alchemy so we're going to do that before his annoying self orders us back to his office." he announced.

I pointed at myself. "Alchemy? Me? Huh?"

"Did you forget already?" Ed sighed. "You're unbelievable. Hey, Al, you say something, too! Why are you so quiet today?"

Al raised his head a bit too fast, he seemed distracted. "Ah, gomenasai! I'll clean up and then join you guys!"

Ed shook his head, confused, but let it be. He left.

I sighed, giving Al's armor a slap. "How long are you going to hide the cat this time?"

Al yelped. "H-H-ow did you know?!"

I smiled. "Told you I know a bit more."

"That's a bit too much.." he mumbled. "But can't we keep her? Look, she's so cute!"

He took the tiny kitty out and held it up for me. I frowned. "Sorry, I hate cats. I'm a dog person."

"But don't girls always like kitties?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Maybe I'm not your average girl. You take care of the cat while I go out with Ed. Make sure it's gone before we come back. Ed will be furious."

Al sighed sadly, but then nodded. "Fine.."

I left the hotel looking for Ed and found him on a bench on the other side of the road. I was wearing black skinny jeans, ankle boots (I never thought they'd have something like that in Central City but I was wrong!), a black sweater and the black coat we bought yesterday. A young girl in Central City dressed in all black. People were giving me weird looks.

Ed sighed when he saw me coming. "You look like someone died."

"Well, I did." I murmured, but he didn't hear me.

"Okay, lets look for place to teach you the basics." He got up and along the road we went, me following him.

We went into a small side road where no one except for us was. He nodded, convinced that it was the right place to teach the girl in black some alchemy. Booyah for being a weirdo!

"You said you saw the truth right?" I simply nodded, to lazy to say "yes" out loud. Sometimes I was too lazy to breathe but I was also too lazy to die so I had to breathe for now.

"Okay, then clapping your hands to form an inner transmutation circle should do. But I should let you have draw some anyway."

I held my hand up. "Sensei?"

"Yes?- Wait. Sensei? Oh god don't call me that reminds me of-"

"Izumi? Ah but she's pretty cool!"

He looked at me in shock for a second, but then seemed to remember something. "You said you knew everything, right?"

I nodded. "Basically."

"So you should have known that my sensei is a bit scary."

Again, I nodded. "Yup. But I wanted to tease you anyway."

Ed sighed and let me be. "So what was it that you wanted?"

"I'm a horrible artist." I explained. "I can't promise being able to draw a transmutation circle, and I remember they look quite complicated."

"So you don't want to learn that?"

"Well I don't need to, do I? I should be able to clap my hands and do it like you, shouldn't I?"

"Mh, I guess so." Ed clapped his hands and then touched the ground. A wall appeared between us. He did it again, destroying the wall. "Do I need to explain anything or do you know the basics from what you.. know?"

I stretched myself. "I'll try and if it doesn't work you can still explain."

I clapped my hands and touched the ground, just like he did before. I didn't really know what to expect but what happened was beyond what anyone could have expected.

I felt a cold power forming in my hands, and the water in the ground we stood on began to form a wall made of ice between us. It was exactly what Ed did, with the slight difference that the wall was made from ice and not earth.

I was staring at the ice wall with my mouth open and my eyes wide. "What the fuck?"

Ed didn't seem too surprised. "So it's limited to freezing water, Mustang was right."

I touched the ice and it began to shatter into a million tiny pieces. It didn't melt though and then turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mustang had this theory that you're able to freeze the water in our surroundings and that you could be able to control this ability by using alchemy." He pointed at the pieces of ice at hour feet. "Looks like he was right. That's interesting."

I let myself fall on my knees. "How's that interesting? I'm a fucking failure. I can't even use alchemy, all I do is freeze water. How could that be a cool ability? I'm nothing but a living freezer. At least your food won't go bad with me around." I laughed bitterly.

Ed was watching my breakdown with annoyance. "Pull yourself together." he demanded.

I looked up, freezing tears falling from my cold eyes. "I came here because I was a complete failure in my world and now I'm one here, too?" I shook my head.

Then I realized Ed was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Back." he stated. "I don't have the time to deal with your insecurities."

"And now you're leaving? Isn't it your job to keep an eye on me?"

"My job was to find out if you're useful or not and you just found out you're a failure. I'm done here."

I stopped breathing, my eyes wide. "He said it.." I whispered, letting his words seep into my freezing heart.

"I'm sorry for being a failure." I said a bit louder, turned around and ran away.

I ran for 5 minutes straight until I realized it started raining again. I was glad I was wearing my coat, otherwise I would have been freezing to death by now.

I didn't really realize where I was running, until I suddenly fell into nothingness. A squeal escaped my mouth followed by a pained yelp as I crashed into the ground. Coughing and moaning I got up, realizing I fell into a shaft.

"Looks like I'm where I started.." I mumbled, whiping the freezing tears from my face.

"That's my line." A mocking voice said, making me jump.

Envy! And right behind him.. there was Gluttony, licking his mouth.

"Corpses aren't supposed to walk around." He looked at me in curiosity. "Mind to explain me how you're walking around? Pretty damn sure I checked you were dead for sure last time we met."

"Let me eat her, let me eat her, I'm so hungry!" Gluttony begged, making me shiver.

I tried to stay calm. I had to give him a reason to let me stay alive for some more.

"You shouldn't be so surprised about a supposedly dead person walking around, homunculus Envy."

His eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled. "You sure know a lot for a corpse. A bit too much for my liking. Gluttony? I guess it's lunch time."

"Yay!" Gluttony moved closer.

"Fuck." I hissed. Now that didn't work at all! I clapped my hands and threw them to the ground in a desperate attempt to protect myself from being eaten.

* * *

Ed opened the door to their suite, expecting to see Al, but he was disappointed. No one was there.

He sighed, throwing the empty glass of milk at the wall, breaking it.

"Nii-san? What are you doing? Where is Ciela?" Ed jumped at the sudden words behind him.

"Crap, Al, don't scare me like that. Where were you?"

"Uh.." Al didn't seem to want to answer but didn't know an excuse either. "Mind answering my question first? What happened? Where is she?"

"She ran off." Ed explained. "We had a fight or something." He scratched his head.

"It's raining outside, Nii-san! You know she'll get cold!" At times like this it was hard to tell that Al was the younger brother. He always had to take care of the trouble his brother Ed caused. "What did you fight over anyway?"

Another sigh. Ed buried his face in his hands. "I think I might have called her a failure.."

"You.. what?! Edward Elric!" Al exclaimed, calling is brother by his full name to further underline his anger. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"Uh.." Now it was Ed who didn't want to answer. Yep, brothers.

Al groaned. "Lets go look for her. The colonel will kill us if she ends up hurt or something because we couldn't take care of her. And you should apologize."

Ed sighed. "Yeah.. I guess you're right. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't even mean it, it's just because she called herself a failure a minute before."

Al just shook his head and pulled his brother with him. "Come now."

And out to look for Ciela they went.

They ran around in Central City, desperately trying to find a girl dressed in black. But no one had seen her. That was when a car stopped next to them. The window went down, and the face of Roy Mustang appeared. "What are you two doing out here in a weather like this? And where's the girl?"

Ed and Al looked at each other. What now? Then, Ed had an idea.

"We're playing hide and seek." he explained.

"And.. she won." Al added.

Hawkeye, who was driving, nodded. "You lost her."

"Why are you here anyway?" Ed wanted to know.

"We were called out because of a shaft collapsing." Hawkeye explained.

"Why would they call the HQ when a shaft collapses?"

"Because-" Roy said "There was ice involved. And I had a bad feeling about that."

"Ice?" Ed nearly screamed. "Shit, that sounds like Ciela. But why would she do that down there?!"

Roy nodded. "She wouldn't unless.."

"Danger.." Ed finished the sentence. "She's in danger."

* * *

**Yay for writing a longer chapter this time!**

**I guess you noticed the change in the point of view. It was no ones point of view towards the end. But I had to write what was going on with Ed & Al and their meeting with Roy & Riza. The next chapter will explain that. :P**

**ANYWAY, I really really liked this chapter. The Ice Alchemist.. At least by now the title should make sense. :)**

**And did you wonder about the title of the chapter being pineapple? Well that's because being a failure is something I hate and I also hate pineapples!**

**Please review!**

**Much love!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ohayou gozaimasu!**

**I've finally planned out the pairings as well as the character deaths. I hope I won't upset too many fangirls & fanboys. And of course I'm selfish so my number #1 favorite character won't die. **

**As usual, English is not my native language, so sorry for possible mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA because if I did Maes wouldn't have died. :( I own the OC's though.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Never say die**

What was I running from? From the two homunculi behind me that chased after me in order to end my life? From the words I didn't want to hear, but knew they were true? From my past? Myself? Or maybe something else? What did I run for? Why didn't I just stop running? Why didn't I let them kill me?

It wouldn't make anyone sad after all. Not my parents in my world. Not my siblings, not my classmates or anyone else who knew me. I was nothing in my world, and nothing in this world. I was a failure, worthless, useless. I didn't deserve to be alive if I couldn't even protect myself.

Say, Truth, was this what you wanted? Because I'm pretty damn sure this wasn't what I wanted. I opened my mouth to scream for my life, for help, for anything, anyone, but not I didn't make a sound.

But.. was this the end? My end?

Hell, I didn't even meet my favorite characters yet. I couldn't die without seeing them once. Wow, now that was a pathetic reason to stay alive. But it was something, something I could hold on to.

I clapped my hands together, turned around and slammed them to the ground, forcing huge icicles through Gluttony's body, stabbing him. He screamed in agony. I knew he wouldn't die from this. I knew what he was.

I turned around once again, to run off in the opposite direction, only to find Envy right in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch." He sounded pissed.

Guess I made him angry. Chasing after me wasn't his job after all.

I clapped my hands once again and touched the ground, focusing on what I wanted the ice to do. The ice began to form under my fest, and then suddenly I was 5 feet above Envy. His eyes widened in anger. The ice began to form a huge pillar under my touch, breaking through the ceiling of the shaft. I would probably end up piercing a road but I didn't really care, I had to survive.

* * *

"We're going to split up." Roy announced, suddenly businesslike.

"But why split up?" Ed was confused. "I thought only one shaft collapsed, she shouldn't be that hard to find, should she?"

"The shaft has two entrances and we don't know where exactly she is, if she is the one causing the ice." Riza Hawkeye explained.

Ed opened his mouth to complain, but Al touched his shoulder. "She's right, Nii-san. We should split up."

"Fine." Roy said. "Hawkeye and I are going to the east entrance, you guys are going to the west entrance."

"Aye sir!" Al & Ed saluted and ran off.

When Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye arrived at the east entrance, they immediately knew something was wrong. They heard the scream of a girl, and Roy recognized it as the voice of the girl, Ciela. And when they turned around the corner, they saw it. The girl was standing on an enormous pillar, made of ice.

"What in the world.." began Riza, but Roy lifted his hand to silence her.

What he saw was not only Ciela on her ice pillar, there were two figures fighting her. One looking like a child, and one being huge and dangerous looking.

"Cover my back, Hawkeye." Roy ordered, Riza nodded.

Making sure he didn't endanger Ciela, the Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers, causing an explosion close to the two figures that were fighting the young girl. It was merely a warning. The smaller figure lifted his head to look at Roy, then jumping to attack him.

Riza Hawkeye shot the small figure though, the boy screamed.

"Watch out!" Ciela suddenly screamed. "They don't die that easy! They're not human!"

"Not human?" Riza whispered in confusion. She kept shooting the young boy anyway to keep him at distance. Roy on the other hand got closer to Ciela to help her with the bigger figure. Once he got closer he could confirm that said figure didn't look quite human. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

* * *

I looked at Roy-boy in confusion. How in the world did they get here? How did they know I was here? Ed and Al crossed my mind, but only for a second. Why would they? Ed himself said I was a failure.

I opened my mouth to tell him I was as fine as I could be, but Gluttony reached out for us, trying to catch either of us to eat us.

"Watch out!" I screamed, yet again. I clapped my hands and slammed them to the ground, building a solid wall of ice between the hungry homunculus and us.

Roy's eyes widened as he saw the Envy approaching Riza. I clapped my hands, ready to use alchemy again, but Roy snapped his finger, burning the tiny homunculus. Envy screamed in agony. As soon as the flames disappeared he got up again.

That was when I noticed her. A young girl, a girl I had never seen before jumped out of the shaft.

"Gluttony, Envy!" she exclaimed. We're leaving.

Envy turned around. He obviously knew her. But who was she? She wasn't part of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast for sure.

"Eve?" It wasn't really a question, but it seemed like he was surprised to see her.

"But I'm still hungry!" Gluttony complained.

The girl called Eve sighed. "We're leaving now." She bowed, silently greeting us, and then the three disappeared.

I let myself fall to my knees and sighed. "Wow that was exhausting. My first fight."

Roy held his hand out to help me up. I hesitated but then grabbed it. My knees were like noodles.

"Are you hurt?" he asked yet again. I shook my head no. I didn't know what to say.

"Who were those people?" he then asked. This question sounded more like an order. Riza got close as well.

I decided to tell them the truth. Hey, everyone always made a secret in these kind of stories. A change would be nice.

"They're homunculi. I don't know the girl that appeared though." They looked at me like a gay puppy seeing a straight cat for the first time. "Basically they're creatures created through the philosopher's stone." I explained. I realized that I sounded suspicious. "I met them when I got here for the first time. They weren't happy that I saw them so they chased after me."

Roy nodded, still confused, but too tired to keep asking.

"Ciela!" I heard someone scream my name. "Ciela, are you okay?" A moment later a huge armor hugged me, squeezing me tightly.

"Al.. can't.. breathe.."

"Ah, gomenasai! Nii-san, she's here!" he then shouted. A moment later teeny tiny Edo-chan appeared.

"So that's where you were." he said, as if he understood the entire situation in a second.

"I'm leaving her in your charge." Roy said, getting ready to leave. "I'd like to see you in my office tomorrow morning, Ciela. You've got some explaining to do." With that he and Riza left.

I shook my head. "He's unbelievable. If he wasn't so attractive I'd kick his annoying ass."

Ed almost choked, but then laughed. And so did Al.

I looked at him. "And what are the two of you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? It's our job to take care of you." Ed said, blushing.

"I'm too much of a failure to be taken care of. I'm nothing but a walking freezer."

"You call this nothing but a freezer?" Ed pointed at the ice wall and the ice pillar I've made, slowly melting.

I shrugged. "I guess what I did was cool but still.. I don't see a reason to stay."

Al was the one who understood what I meant. "Don't say that. Don't you want to get your warmth back?"

I lifted my head to look into his non-existant eyes. "Get my warmth back?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. You could join us. We want to get our bodies back and you need your warmth."

"If I get my warmth back I'm nothing but an ordinary girl!" Then I'd be even more useless than I already was. But I didn't say that out loud.

"You don't need ice alchemy if you have friends." Al said, and if he had a mouth he would smile.

I laughed. "Friends, yeah right." I shook my head. Friends? Me? Never. "Lets go you two. I'm hungry. Fighting is exhausting."

"You're either sleeping or eating, you're like a baby!" Ed complained. "We're taking care of a freaking baby!"

I hit his head. "Urusai, pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A SNOWFLAKE?!"

* * *

**A new OC appeared! She's called Eve!**

**Now a little secret: I have a split personality and lets say Eve and Ciela are two parts of my personality. They're completely different from each other but they have something in common too.**

**AAAANYWAY. Please review? Reviews motivate me to write faster. I'm almost done with my finals too so soon I'll be able to write more.**

**Much love!**


End file.
